Talk:Tomorrowland (film)
}} The Eiffel Tower Apartment The (locked) text currently reads: "They enter a room with mannequins of Gustave Eiffel, Jules Verne, Nikola Tesla, and Thomas Edison." This is not good: the room in question actually exists in the Eiffel Tower, mannequins and all. Perhaps better text would be: "They enter the Eiffel Tower Apartment, with mannequins of Gustave Eiffel, Jules Verne, Nikola Tesla, and Thomas Edison." — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 02:22, 24 August 2015 (UTC) Encyclopaedic Relevance? This is an upcoming commercial film entity that's not even been released yet... Doesn't anyone else see this as a way to get it into the search engine rankings? Does it even belong on Wikipedia at all? Smidoid (talk) 19:05, 12 December 2013 (UTC) : It is acceptable to have articles about upcoming products as long as we adhere to WP:NPOV. This means we want to avoid promotional language and to neutrally report information about the film in production. For a couple of other examples, see Walking with Dinosaurs (film) and Interstellar (film). Erik (talk | ) 19:14, 12 December 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for that clarification. Smidoid (talk) 00:46, 8 January 2014 (UTC) ::: Of course it's a promotional 'article'. That is one of Wikipedia's main functions: publicity and promotion. Seriously, an amateur bunch of unqualified, often semi-literate! amateur, self-appointed 'editors' selecting and overseeing articles is not the basis for a credible encyclopaedia. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 15:22, 23 May 2015 (UTC) Semi-protected edit request on 11 March 2015 Hi Trailer 2 of the Movie Tomorrowland has been released on 11 March 2015 If possible mention this on page : Not done: as you have not requested a specific change. If you want to suggest a change, please request this in the form "Please replace XXX with YYY" or "Please add ZZZ between PPP and QQQ". More importantly, you have not cited reliable sources to back up your request, without which no information should be added to, or changed in, any article. - Arjayay (talk) 13:46, 13 March 2015 (UTC) Add marketing website "http://www.takemetotomorrowland.com/" to External Links section after the Official Website and before the IMDB listing as WP:ELMINOFFICIAL - we are not here to promote marketing websites - Arjayay (talk) 14:00, 22 April 2015 (UTC) Semi-protected edit request on 30 April 2015 Official Website: Takemetotomorrowland.com Silencesilence127 (talk) 02:55, 30 April 2015 (UTC) : Not done: That does not appear to be their official website. Disney labels http://movies.disney.com/tomorrowland/ as their official website. Stickee (talk) 04:37, 30 April 2015 (UTC) based on the actual Tomorrowland? Is this film actually based on the real-life Tomorrowland areas of the Disneyland parks? I mean, the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise is based on the Disneyland ride of the same name... Visokor (talk) 18:06, 10 May 2015 (UTC) : , its based more on Walt Disney's original plans for Epcot. You can read more about it here. :--AM (Talk to me!) 21:14, 13 May 2015 (UTC) 'green-lit'? 'The project was green-lit' What the **** is such a piece of US-ian, newspeak slang doing in an encyclopaedia? Did the advertisement writer mean 'approved'? Is the English language not part of his / her education? — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 15:27, 23 May 2015 (UTC) :Um, what? This isn't an American term. It's a Hollywood term, and is also widely used in the movie industry outside of the U.S. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 02:27, 24 August 2015 (UTC) Why is this page locked? I see no reason for this page to be locked. Does Wikipedia have some sort of agreement with movie studios to suppress addition of plot and synopsis to an article once a movie has been released publicly for a specific period? (talk) 17:26, 23 May 2015 (UTC) ::Probably because of two things. First it's a box office bomb. Second paid editing. Ronhjones, an admin decided in January 2015 that half a dozen daft edits constituted an indefinite block on this page for IPs (ie none of the cabal). Coincidence or something more invidious? When the admin caste on this site remains beyond reproach, the perfect conditions for unaccountable corruption will persist. Any Disney exec worth their salt will know the first hit on Google for this box office bomb will be Wikipedia. Control content, control the message. This evil is all spelled out on Wikipediocracy. As for the content of this article (on the encyclopedia that "anyone can edit"), take it with a big pinch of salt. (talk) 20:18, 26 May 2015 (UTC) Plot I have not seen the movie but I can already tell that the plot, here, is needlessly wordy and unnecessarily long. Not each scene needs discussion. Once I see Tomorrowland, I will return with my editors hat and do some whittling. Many readers will come here for info. What we have is embarrassing. Excessive detail to the max and much of the story is omitted. It doesn't need to be longer; it needs to be better! . [[User: Buster7|'Buster Seven']][[User talk:Buster7|''' Talk']] 00:22, 24 May 2015 (UTC) *Good news. Other editors have started the "whittling" process. It is getting better. . [[User: Buster7|'Buster Seven']][[User talk:Buster7|' Talk']] 06:19, 24 May 2015 (UTC) It is still very difficult to read. I have read it a couple of times and I am still not clear about the plot. (talk) 23:10, 24 May 2015 (UTC) ** . [[User: Buster7|'Buster Seven']][[User talk:Buster7|' Talk']] 00:36, 28 May 2015 (UTC) Semi-protected edit request on 25 May 2015 This part of the text should be edited: "Nix is then revealed to be the one who has been keeping the device on because he had been attempting to plant the knowledge of the impending destruction in the minds of the people of Earth to try and get them to realize that they can stop it. However, nobody has actually tried to do anything about it." Instead, it should read, "Nix is then revealed to be the one who has been keeping the device on because he had been attempting to plant the knowledge of the impending destruction in the minds of the people of Earth to try and get them to realize that they can change it. However, this knowledge only served to make people give up hope and stop trying." Kimsanity (talk) 16:09, 25 May 2015 (UTC) : '''Already done' by Jedi94. Altamel (talk) 00:06, 26 May 2015 (UTC) Please change "performed moderately" to "performed below expectation" "Tomorrowland," however, opened on the low end of expectations, with an estimated $32.2 million through Sunday and a likely $40.7 million for the four-day holiday... in short this was below expectation. Source: http://news.moviefone.com/2015/05/25/disney-tomorrowland-box-office/ Yes4me (talk) 21:32, 25 May 2015 (UTC) : ~ Jedi94 (Want to tell me something?) 23:57, 25 May 2015 (UTC) Prequel story There is a prequel novel Before Tomorrowland. Perhaps this information should be added. -- (talk) 09:11, 29 May 2015 (UTC) : Please add this to the article: ::Got link? (talk) —Preceding undated comment added 02:23, 30 July 2016 (UTC) Further reading * Jeff Jensen, Damon Lindelof, Brad Bird, Jonathan Case: Before Tomorrowland. Disney Press, . -- (talk) 11:29, 30 May 2015 (UTC) Please spell "apocalypse" correctly. It is misspelled in several places, completely removing credibility from the whole article. Any decent junior high school. Doomsday countdown The prominently featured Doomsday countdown in the film is displayed by Nixie tubes. At least a wiki link or even an image would be appropriate. -- (talk) 10:10, 25 June 2015 (UTC) Semi-protected edit request on 14 December 2015 Please change "The narration then shifts to the present, where Casey Newton, who sneaks into a decommissioned NASA launch pad in Cape Canaveral, where her father Eddie is an engineer" to "The narration then shifts to the present, where Casey Newton sneaks into a decommissioned NASA launch pad in Cape Canaveral, where her father Eddie is an engineer" for grammar. Jakeblozan (talk) 02:41, 14 December 2015 (UTC) : 97198 (talk) 05:14, 14 December 2015 (UTC) Steampunk influence I'm not English so sorry for my mistakes. I think it would be relevant to add some crucial influences as Steamboy for this movie. The beginning is pretty much the same (Jet pack, World's fair) but set in a different time. See : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steamboy Moreover the fact they've taken Tesla, Eiffel, Edison and Jules Verne as founders is typical for the time when steampunk stories take place. See : "Steampunk is a subgenre of science fiction and sometimes fantasy that incorporates technology and aesthetic designs inspired by 19th-century industrial steam-powered machinery." on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steampunk Thanks ! — Preceding unsigned comment added by Diatomee (talk • ) 21:09, 24 December 2015 (UTC) Ursula Can a reference be added, please, to reflect that if the sci fi store man, Hugo, was named after science fiction publisher, Hugo Gernsback, then Ursula was probably named after the science fiction author, Ursula Le Guin? :I doubt that such a reference exists - but if it does you could add it yourself. --[[:User:Fixuture|'F'''ix'uture''']] (talk) 21:27, 8 June 2016 (UTC) :: I don't know about the above commenter, but I know I can't add a reference, because the page is protected. Both the Hugo as well as the (not yet added to the page) Ursula namesake claims are listed in the trivia section on imdb, if that counts. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1964418/trivia Stannius (talk) 02:28, 28 April 2017 (UTC) :::IMDB trivia sections are generally not sourced, so they are generally unacceptable as a source. ···日本穣 · · Talk to Nihonjoe · Join WP Japan! 04:35, 28 April 2017 (UTC)